Two storms
by kitzykat
Summary: "Rocks un-dug themselves from the ground and threw themselves at his window, and sword beams were jumping across the sea in lines of gold or white." One-shot. Protect-y relationship.


There was light there, the light. It cascaded across that grass and the wind carried the love and swept it across that grass like a moms kiss. The sun was so bright, and… and the birds would just dance across the sea that was taped to the ceiling of the morning. Sometimes, white clay would drift across that sea too. It would shape itself to whatever you wanted to see. The best pa-

A pair of blue eyes stood in the dark. Their gaze shifted over to the only window in the dark room. Rocks un-dug themselves from the ground and threw themselves at his window, and sword beams were jumping across the sea in lines of gold or white. Every strike had a huge loud noise to follow. His eyes widened as each one shook his room.

He sat up in his little cot, but never stopped staring at that window. He couldn't see the whole scene because there was a curtain hanging there, and he didn't want to move it. He grabbed his covers and slowly tossed them aside. He let the tips of his tiny feet touch the cold stone floor before he relaxed a little.

He was very hungry… It didn't matter that the laws of physics were breaking outside his very abode. He was determined to bring his stomach to justice!

The floor was cold on his minutely-sized feet. His eyes shifted over to the door and he began to gently walk toward it. Another sword beam flew past his window and a large eruption of what sounded like an explosion. Maybe once he got outside he could help whoever was unleashing all of those sword beams. Well, maybe after a snack. Or two snacks. Maybe more than five snacks. Almost certainly twelve?

He put his tiny pink palm on the edge of the doorknob and slowly turned it. It opened so slightly, but a huge force pushed him back. He didn't fall but it was so powerful that it thrust the door open. Wind poured into the room like his room was a cup, and the wind was freshly cooked tea. It grabbed his starred bead-spread and put it on as a cape and flew like a superhero. He smiled until the superhero was gone and the sheet settled itself on the floor next to his fireplace.

He turned around and took a step outside. He looked around for the rocks or the sword beams and didn't see either. He looked up into the sea, but there was no moon. He knew there wouldn't be a sun until he woke up tomorrow. There's always a sun when he wakes up. Where's the moon though? It's supposed to be here? The few times he's ever been awake to see the moon it's always been there to see him too. Did it hate him? He didn't want to be hated!

A sword beam glittered across the sky and shattered into different directions. It was demanding and scary, and he wanted to go back inside. His stomach growled and won the argument.

He began walking toward Whispy Woods. The watermelon fields were settled between the village and the woods. More swords beams flitted across the sky and burst into different directions. The wind was becoming more ferocious but he kept walking.

The water fell from above him and beat down on his round head. It felt like the rocks were really planted up there, but rocks don't grow in the sea. They only grow when you plant them in dirt. He absolutely loved planting rocks. They never seemed to grow for him, and that made him sad; but seeing all the rocks Bun has grown... He wished they would grow for him!

He entered the field of watermelons and looked around for one he liked. Loud riff's still emitted from the sea above. They scared him but he had to focus on the more important task at hand. He saw the watermelon he wanted and ran to it.

All of a sudden an enormous gust of wind picked him up and threw him to the side. It shoved him into the ground and he tried to catch his breath. He looked up and saw a whirlpool coming from the sea. It was almost 90 watermelons away, and it was coming quickly.

He got up when he could and dashed toward the edge of the watermelon pasture and slid under the wooden fence. He then proceeded to run toward the woods until another gust knocked him off of his feet. A loud _urmph_ escaped his lips but he quickly got up again and kept running. He reached the edge of the woods and raced into its darkness. There was a tall tree with a crack in its base so he slipped inside of that and just crouched down. This was all so scary!

He started to whimper and then tears started to stream down his face. The sea had become so black and the beams had become so violent. He hugged himself and shut his eyes so it would all just go away. He could still hear it though.

He wanted to say that he was scared but the only thing that ever came out of his mouth was a _poyo_. Stupid words! Words are so frustrating and… so frivolous?

He looked out of the crack and screamed. The whirlpool was staring at him. It was right there! What if it eats him, like he eats watermelons?! He cried harder and harder. He is not a watermelon! He put his hands over his eyes and let his fear take over him. He felt so helpless right there… in that crack. He didn't know what to do!

"Kirby." He put his hands into fists and gazed above them. There was a knight standing there and his yellow eyes were looking at his. He stared back at the knight with widened eyes. "You should not be outside in this weather. It is too dangerous." The knight extended a gloved hand toward him. Kirby took it and the knight held him close and wrapped his cape around him.

Kirby shut his eyes the whole way and didn't say a word. He heard the door close softly and he opened his eyes. Meta Knight set him down on the floor and proceeded to a drawer with some blankets in it. He took one out and came back to Kirby and began patting him dry. That apparently tickled, because he began to giggle a little.

"Kirby, why were you out in the storm by yourself?" He asked, and continued patting him dry. "You know that was reckless." Kirby stopped giggling and pouted a little.

"Poyo... I-pyo. Witter-pyo. Mmphoo…" He patted his stomach and frowned. Meta Knight crouched down to lower than Kirby's eye level and looked up at him.

"I know that you were hungry, but you mustn't leave during a storm again. It is so dangerous; you could have gotten seriously injured." Kirby didn't look into his eyes and Meta Knight knew he had learned his lesson. Meta Knight put his hands on his shoulders, and the young one looked back into his eyes. "I worry for your safety. Please, on my behalf, worry about your safety too." Kirby nodded.

Meta Knight grabbed a sack Kirby hadn't seen before. He reached inside it and pulled out a plastic container of watermelon. Kirby smiled and looked at him. Meta Knight opened the plastic container and gave it to him. "Of course I would come prepared." Kirby smiled and hugged Meta Knight.

The Knight froze for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around the child in return. He patted his head and smiled to himself. Kirby then let go to eat his snack.

Meta Knight went over to the drawer and grabbed another blanket. It was a silk, diamond woven blanket that he carried back over to Kirby. He unfolded it and wrapped it around Kirby's shoulders then sat beside the puff.

In-between a bite Kirby looked over to Meta Knight and very sweetly muttered "Py-than oh poyo." Trying to remember how to say that, he looked up and shut his eyes. Oh yeah! "Thhh-ank. Thhank… youh." Meta Knight smiled and patted Kirby on the head.

"Your words sound more excellent every time you speak them." Kirby smiled and took another bite.

They both relaxed, sitting on the floor of a dome shaped house. Rocks still un-dug themselves and threw themselves at the window. The sword beams still flicked across the sea, but all of that was okay now.

All of it was just alright.

A/N: STAVE IT OFF, 1, 2, 3…


End file.
